Holidays at the Hale House
by fivecents
Summary: Derek and his pack celebrate the holidays. Just a fic to express my pack family feels. Also, Sterek. Rated M, for later smuttiness.
1. Hocus Pocus and A Buried Pumpkin Costume

**So Teen Wolf owns me, mind, body, and soul. I have been taken by _extreme_ wolf pack feels and wanted to write a fic focusing on the pack as they go through a year's worth of holidays. A few notes:**

**-I decided to start with Halloween since for me, fall always seems like the beginning of the year (just because that's when school starts and what not) and yeah, well, here's Derek's pack's first Halloween. **

**- I decided to focus mostly on Sterek in this chapter just because well they're my OTP and because I can. The other holidays will definitely be more pack-involved.**

**-I do not own Teen Wolf, or any of its characters. I also do not own Hocus Pocus or The Hunger Games.  
**

**-I'm fairly new to the Teen Wolf fandom and this is my first fanfic I've written for it so cut me some slack if I get anything wrong and please correct me if you find any errors!  
**

**Okay I'm shutting up now. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Stiles begins to plan for Halloween on the very first October morning.

"Get up you mangy beast," he crows, nudging a sleeping Derek with his palm.

Derek yawns and opens a bleary eye to gaze at Stiles.

"What are you doing?" he mumbles, his voice blurry with the still tugging edges of sleep.

"Decorating!" Stiles replies gleefully and Derek groans, pulling a pillow over his face.

Stiles sets about recruiting the entire pack (and Allison) to help. He assigns them tasks, and strolls around, making sure they're actually complying.

He is standing, supervising Allison and Erica hanging up strands of cobwebs on the wall when Derek joins him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks wearily.

"Because," Stiles says, throwing an arm around the drowsy werewolf, "We didn't reconstruct your old house so it could just sit here. It's home to the pack now, and homes celebrate the holidays."

Derek rolls his eyes but he leans into Stiles anyways and watches the decorating of his house unfold.

"Shouldn't this be your favorite holiday Derek?" inquires Allison cheerfully as she tosses a bundle of cobweb fluff to Erica. "I mean after all, it's the one night meant for the wicked and monstrous."

She lets out a yelp as Scott runs by with a large, plastic skeleton draped around his neck, smacking her in the ass with its hand. After that, the whole pack is engrossed in a fight involving the tossing of plastic rats and spiders.

The room grows silent as a tomb when Derek is hit in the face with a rubber rat. It falls to the floor with a dull thump. Then, everyone dissolves into laughter as Derek gives them his best "_I'm the alpha and I'm the boss of you all_" look. He turns and stalks away but Stiles' sees the smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

/-/-/-/-/

A few days before Halloween, the pack gathers at the Hale house to carve pumpkins. Allison makes everyone pluck the seeds from the pumpkin guts so she can roast them later. Erica and Isaac have a contest on who can make the scariest pumpkin face, with Boyd being the judge. Stiles yells at Scott to quit being an idiot when Scott starts to run around with the carving knife. Fortunately in Derek's case, no pumpkin guts are flung around.

At the end of the night, seven jack-o'-lanterns glow from the porch.

/-/-/-/-/

It's finally Halloween night and the wolf pack is ready to set loose on the town.

"I don't want them going out," Derek grumbles under his breath to Stiles. He furls and unfurls his fingers, as if he's just longing to snatch his pack up and guard them from the night.

"Relax you big sourwolf! There's not even a full moon, they'll be fine," Stiles protests, bumping his shoulder against him. He leaves his arm beside Derek's, enjoying the instant flush of warmth that travels from Derek's skin to his. Derek glances over to him, a look in his eye that Stiles knows means _I'm about to kiss your sexy little mouth. _Or so Stiles likes to pretend that's what Derek thinks when he gives him that look.

The sudden _thud-thud-thud_ of feet clomping down the stairs breaks their moment as Scott appears in front of them. He's beaming at them, looking like an overexcited puppy dog.

"Can you guess what I'm going as?" he asks. Allison appears behind him. She catches Stiles' eye and winks before grabbing Scott's hand.

"A werewolf," Derek answers Scott dryly. "How original."

Scott pouts, and scratches at his glued on sideburns. "I thought it was funny," he says sullenly.

"It definitely is," Allison assures him, wrapping her arms around his middle. Stiles can see that she's fighting a smile.

"I see that you're going out as yourself, Allison," Stiles notes. Allison's wearing all black, her long hair done up in a braid that hangs down her back. She's got weaponry on her, her favored bow and arrows and Stiles wonders if she's planning on taking out any trick-or-treaters with the thing.

Allison gives him a mock glare. "I'm Katniss!" she exclaims.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Stiles jokes and dunks out of the way as Allison makes to swipe at him.

"Careful Stilinski, Katniss won the Hunger Games, remember?" a teasing voice says from behind him and he turns around to see Erica, decked out in a skin tight leather Cat Woman costume. Isaac and Boyd trail behind her. Isaac is wearing a cowboy getup and Boyd is going as some sort of future space creature, his face slathered with silver paint.

Derek is glancing at Erica, his grumpy face going into what Stiles refers to as "grump overdrive".

"You're not going out like that," he says firmly and Erica turns to him, glaring at him defiantly.

"I'm going out however I like," she retorts and throws her long golden hair over her shoulder. Erica...definitely the trouble child in the wolf pack.

"Honestly Derek, her other costume was even more revealing if you can believe," Isaac pipes up, always coming to Erica's defense, but he falls silent at the glare Derek throws at him.

"Go upstairs and change," he orders. Erica just crosses her arms over her ample chest and doesn't move.

"Are you gonna make me?" she sasses and Stiles lets out a laugh.

Derek's eyes glow red and he opens his mouth slowly, revealing a peek of razor sharp fangs. Erica doesn't look impressed.

"It's either I wear this, or my beach bunny costume," she tells Derek flatly. "And all I wear for that are rabbit ears and a bikini."

Derek's face reveals his struggling thoughts, throwing out expressions of discomfort and sternness. Finally he relinquishes with a scowl. Erica grins sweetly.

"Don't worry, any guy who tries to mess with me will find out just how badly Erica Reyes can kick their ass," she promises and stands on her tiptoes to give Derek a kiss on the cheek. "And stop acting like such a _dad_."

Derek grumbles under his breath but his cranky expression softens. Isaac and Boyd exchange amused glances.

"Alright, well we've got a town to scare the shit out of. Try not to miss us while we're gone," Erica announces as she loops her arms around Boyd and Isaac.

"Us too. We should have been at Lydia's party by now," chimes in Allison.

"Is Jackson going to be there?" Scott inquires, making a disgusted expression.

"Yes, but don't pick a fight. Now that's no longer a bloodthirsty lizard, he isn't a threat," Allison chides.

"Doesn't make him any less of a douchebag," Scott mumbles under his breath.

The pack begins to leave when Stiles lets out a shout.

"Wait! Hold on, hold on, I just...just don't move," Stiles yells and dashes up the stair, curious glances following him up.

"Oh god, please tell me he's not-" Isaac begins to say when Stiles reappears, waving a camera in his hand. The group simultaneously groans.

"Stiles what's the point? You know our eyes just reflect the flash," Boyd points out wearily but Stiles, as always, already has a solution.

He hands out four pair of sunglasses while Derek stands in the background, glancing up at the ceiling and shaking his head in amusement.

"Stiles, are you serious?" Scott whines and Stiles gives him a glare.

"Dude, as my best friend, you're actually obligated to put on those freakin' sunglasses," Stiles snaps and with a sigh, Scott does as he's commanded. Allison rewards him with a kiss.

"Um, I'm not your best friend so..." Erica begins to drawl but an authoritative snarl from Derek gets the rest of the unruly wolves to put the glasses on hastily.

"Alright, say kanima!" exclaims Stiles brightly and after everyone but Allison glowers at him, the group obliges, striking out a pose The camera flashes and before Stiles can say another word, everyone practically runs out the door.

"You'd think that I was Gerard Argent or something," Stiles sniffs with disdain and Derek lets out a bark of laughter.

"You do kind of act like an over-bearing mother with them," Derek admits, and Stiles turns an evil eye to the alpha.

"I take offense to that," he replies, wounded.

Lips place themselves on his neck, trail up to his cheek, and drag against his lips.

"Still offended," Stiles mutters but he's just saying it because he always has to have the last word...even if he was the previous person to speak. He shuts up though and loses himself against Derek's lips. The tug of them against his, the heat that passes between their mouths, Derek Hale's fucking _tongue_.

"So," Derek breathes, "we have the whole house to ourselves..." He trails off suggestively and searches Stiles' eyes.

"Yes, yes we do, lead me up to the bedroom good sir. I've got a surprise waiting for you in there," Stiles smirks and cocks an eyebrow.

Derek gives him an interested grin, shoves him against the wall, and reattaches his lips to Stiles neck. A moan escapes Stiles mouth before Derek rips away and pulls him up the stairs.

Derek pushes open the bedroom door, gives Stiles his bedroom eyes, and then turns to face the actual bed. He stops dead in his tracks.

"What the hell?" he asks and Stiles peers over his shoulder, grinning in delight at his "surprise".

"It's for you! Put it on!" he goads, pushing Derek forwards. Derek stumbles and tries to step back.

"Absolutely not...I'm _not_ wearing that. Not in a million years," Derek snaps and actually shudders when his gaze falls onto the clothing.

"It's for the trick –or-treaters! Get into the Halloween spirit!" Stiles urges.

"No Stiles. I'm not wearing it. No. No, no..."

/-/-/-/-/

"Trick or treat!" A bunch of hyped up five year olds scream at them as Stiles pulls open the front door.

Derek stands beside him, dressed up in a full-on pumpkin costume, complete with a little hat with a stem and vine on top. The look on his face practically dares someone to laugh at him. The moms chaperoning the kids seem to be having a hard time doing just that, trying to hide their giggles behind their hands.

Stiles chatters to the kids, plops giant candy bars in their plastic buckets and gives the parents a cheery wave. He shuts the door and grins at Derek with his plastic vampire teeth.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Stiles coos, pinching Derek's cheek.

Swatting his hand way, Derek seethes, "I swear to god, I'm going to kill you. I'm going to chop you into little pieces and feed you to the pack. And I'm going to rip your heart out...with my teeth."

"Oh shut up you great pumpkin," Stiles snaps back playfully and then grins as their doorbell rings again.

They spend the night doling out candy to countless ghouls and monsters (all pretend ones of course). Derek never cracks a smile but Stiles makes up for the both of them. The kids take a great liking to the werewolf, despite his gloomy demeanor. They shriek in delight at the sight of him, practically pissing their pants with excitement. They crowd around him, sticky hands pulling at his legs. When Derek growls gently at them, they run away with laughter.

Finally at ten o'clock, Stiles turns out the porch light and lays the empty candy bowl on the floor.

"I would say this was a completely successful Halloween, don't you?" he yawns before he finds himself pinned up against the door.

Derek is right in his face and Stiles bites his lip to keep from laughing because Derek is glowering at him, pumpkin hat still on.

"Stiles," he starts, his tone low and threatening. Stiles responds with his most innocent stare.

Derek sighs and all the tension in his body seeps out of him. He presses his forehead against Stiles and whispers, "I really hate you, you know?"

"Yeah," Stiles agrees, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and pulling him closer. "I know you do."

Stiles pauses and then says, "Can you do me one more small, itty bitty favor?" He's prepared to whip out his puppy eyes to get him what he wants.

Derek winces but gives a stiff nod of his head, the vines on the hat whapping Stiles' cheek.

"Take a picture with me?" Stiles begs softly and Derek opens his eyes.

"What is with this sudden interest of werewolf photography?" Derek sighs again, ignoring the request.

"I'm making a wolf pack family album. C'mon, it's our first Halloween together..." Stiles wheedles, clasping his hands together.

Derek relents, gives a huff when Stiles hands him a pair of sunglasses, and then reluctantly throws his arm around Stiles' shoulder when Stiles presses the timer button on the camera.

Stiles leans his head against Derek's shoulder, feels that familiar heat seep into his cheek. He grins and the camera flashes and the moment, the comfortableness that's shared between them, is captured forever.

/-/-/-/-/

An hour later, Stiles and Derek are nestled together on the couch, watching _Hocus Pocus_. Stiles is resting against Derek's chest and Derek is absently running his fingers through Stiles' hair. Derek is back in his regular uniform of white tank top and jeans. The pumpkin costume is buried six feet underground, as per Derek's request.

Stiles couldn't help but notice though, as he shoveled a pile of dirt over the fluorescent orange clothing, that the pumpkin hat was missing. Derek would never admit that the hat is stashed deep in the recesses of his closet, a memento of his first Halloween with Stiles.

The front door opens and Scott calls out a greeting.

"There better not be any kinky, costume sex going on in here!" Isaac warns and Stiles grins.

The pack all trail into the living room. They glance to see what's playing on the television and throw themselves down on couches and the floor.

Scott hands Stiles a chocolate bar. Erica, wearing Boyd's sweatshirt over her costume smiles warmly at Derek and lightly touches his hand in reassurance.

"How was your night?" Derek asks the group, pausing the movie.

The room is quiet for a second, a peacefulness cloaking them.

"It was fine...missed you guys though," Isaac admits nonchalantly. "Now start the damn movie, I want to watch the witches try to eat this kid's soul."

Derek unpauses the movie and the pack watches. Stiles smiles and wiggles closer to Derek.

/-/-/-/-/

Later, when the two of them are snuggling in bed (not that Derek will ever admit to it) the alpha speaks, his voice slow and sleepy.

"Next year I get to pick out your costume," he drawls, nuzzling his face into Stiles' neck.

Stiles smiles, soft moonlight lighting up the pair of them. He likes the idea of Derek planning things in the future for them. Likes that he sees a future for them at all.

"Sure, as what?" he inquires, his fingers trailing down the back of Derek's neck. Derek shivers, goosebumps spiking his skin.

"I'm thinking male stripper..."

Stiles feels Derek's smile against his neck.

* * *

**Gobble! Gobble! Gobble! I'm sure you can guess that Thanksgiving is the next holiday coming up. You'll get to see how I think the pack would act together at the dining room table with a big, giant Turkey in front of them. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! **


	2. Family Tradition and A Wishbone

**So I woke up to 40+ emails this morning, all in my little fanfic folder and I was so so happy about that! It gave me the motivation to write the second chapter to this fic, as you can clearly see. Well here's the pack celebrating Thanksgiving. It's definitely more pack-heavy than the previous chapter. So without further ado, here is chapter two!**

* * *

"Oh my god, no!" Stiles gasps in horror as Isaac and Erica stand in front of him.

The yellow in Isaac's eyes dies, his face returning to its human form. He looks confused and disappointed. The now dead turkey drops from his mouth. He spits out a few feathers that stick to his lips.

"What? You said we needed to get a turkey," Erica points out, glancing at her nails as she makes them grow and shrink.

"I meant at the store!" Stiles splutters, rubbing his face with his hands. He tries to look anywhere but at the bloody, drool-covered bird carcass at his feet.

"What's the difference? A dead bird is a dead bird," Erica sighs.

"Well because, when I have Thanksgiving turkey I want it drenched in gravy, _not_ werewolf saliva," Stiles exclaims. "Look...just...just go to the store and get a couple of turkeys, okay?" He's growing tired of arguing and the turkey corpse is starting to odorize.

Erica looks like she has every intention to give some sort of sassy retort when Isaac elbows her in the ribs. She throws him a dirty look but remains silent.

"Don't worry, Stiles. We'll go and get them," Isaac assures Stiles and pats his shoulder comfortingly. Stiles bets that Isaac can just smell the anxiety that's growing on him. No, really, werewolves can actually _smell_ emotion. Not creepy at all or anything. Stiles makes a note to ask Derek later what anxiety smells like.

Erica and Isaac both turn and begin to head towards the car. Stiles, in turn, heads back into the Hale house. He pauses at the doorway and shouts to Erica and Isaac's retreating backs.

"And don't forget to get this bloody bird off the porch!"

Erica laughs and blows him a kiss. She then runs forward and leaps onto Isaac's back. He grabs her legs and holds her up. She places her chin on the top of his head and wraps her arms around his neck.

Stiles heads into the house, and his mouth waters as the aroma of pumpkin pie hits his nostrils like a ten-ton weight. He wanders over to the kitchen, where Boyd and Allison are cooking. Boyd, as it turns out, is some sort of mastermind chef.

"I watched the Food Network a lot," he had explained to Stiles once and Stiles knew that he was talking pre-werewolf transformation.

"Boyd, you are officially my favorite werewolf," Stiles informs the dark-skinned beta. Boyd gives him a grin.

"Hey!" Scott protests. He's sitting at the kitchen table, juggling a sweet potato in his hands. He looks quite miffed at Stiles' comment. Stiles makes to reply when someone else does for him.

"Scott, even if Boyd wasn't here, you still wouldn't be Stiles' favorite werewolf," a voice rumbles from behind. A warm mouth plants itself on his neck before Derek Hale moves past him. Stiles brushes his hand briefly against the place where Derek's lips just were, always pleased whenever the alpha shows him affection in public.

"Well that's not fair. I can't compete with you when you're...ya know...giving him sexual favors," Scott whines. Derek smirks in response and Scott just turns to look at his best friend. "Besides, I thought parents weren't supposed to have favorites!"

"Dude, I'm not your parent," Stiles interjects. He hears Boyd scoff behind him.

"You know what I mean. You're like a pack parent," Scott says, still looking sulky.

"Am not. I just happen to be the boyfriend of your pack's alpha," Stiles says, swiping his hand out to catch the sweet potato that Scott's still playing with. Stiles has always been painfully aware of his clumsy, flailing limbs, and the sweet potato turns mashed as he misses it and it hits the floor.

"Whoops," Stiles says breezily. His cheeks redden slightly.

Derek sighs. "Scott, clean it up."

"Why me?" Scott demands in outrage, always quick to believe that Derek likes to pick on him. "Stiles is the one who dropped it."

"Because you were the one who was playing with it to begin with," Derek points out and when Scott opens his mouth to protest, Derek just raises a taunting eyebrow at him.

Scott scowls and stomps over to the counter to grab some paper towels. Allison lays a hand on his arm and whispers in his ear, "Don't worry, you're my favorite werewolf."

Scott's expressions brightens instantly, and Stiles can practically smell the pride leaking out of him. Which reminds him...

"Hey, what does anxiety smell like to a werewolf?" he asks the group at large. He takes a seat next to Derek at the kitchen table. Derek appraises him over a jar of cranberries.

"It smells like...like a mom does," Scott pipes up before Derek can. He's on the floor, scrubbing at the potato.

"What the hell does that smell like?" Stiles inquires. He feels a pang in his chest, because whenever the subject of mothers comes up, he instantly thinks of his mom. And thinks about how little he remembers of her. A lump forms in his throat as he tries to recall what his mom smelt like. Hadn't she used to wear some sort of flowery perfume? Or was he mixing his mom up with his old kindergarten teacher?

His heart is starting to race and his throat feels dry and he can tell a panic attack is about to sweep over him. A hand though, suddenly settles over his own. He looks up and catches Derek's eye. Derek just gives him a nod of understanding and squeezes Stiles' hand. Calm instantly washes over Stiles and he can breathe again.

Scott, meanwhile, is still kneeling on the floor and is oblivious to Stiles' mood. He's trying to explain what a mom smells like.

"...it's like uh, laundry detergent, and cookies, and bubble bath. You know? Like mom stuff."

"So you're saying that I smell like a woman who's had children come out of her nether regions?" Stiles questions dryly and Scott looks up to give him a big wolfish grin. He punches Stiles' knee good-naturedly.

"No dude, I'm just saying that you smell the way moms smell when they worry over their kids," he replies.

Stiles grudgingly admits that he can understand that. Though he's technically the same age as all the betas in the wolf pack, he can't help but look at them as pups that need to be nurtured. Isaac especially, he thinks, as the memory of Isaac's basement drifts into his mind. He shudders when he remembers the fingernail scratches on the inside of the icebox, red from dried blood.

"Where'd this question come from anyways?" Derek asks, leaning towards him slightly over the table.

"Dangerous territory you're treading on Derek. Never ask how Stiles' mind works. It's a madhouse in there," Scott grins as he pats Stiles' head on his way to the trashcan. Derek ignores him and continues to gaze heavily at Stiles.

Stiles shrugs. "It might have had something to do with the fact that I got slightly anxious when Erica and Isaac brought me a dead turkey that they caught and left on the porch."

Allison makes a gagging sound and wrinkles her cute little face up in disgust. Boyd lets out a loud laugh. Derek rolls his eyes.

"What, you didn't tell them to get a turkey from the store?" he questions wryly.

"I told them to get a turkey! I assumed they realized I was talking about one from the store!" Stiles gripes.

"You should always remember that a werewolf's first instinct is to hunt," Derek informs him seriously and now it's Stiles turn for an eye roll. Derek always likes to hint at the fact that he's a dangerous supernatural being and that Stiles shouldn't forget that. It's his way of trying to push Stiles away from him for "his own protection" or so he says. Like Stiles didn't know what he was getting himself into the moment he kissed Derek with his flashing red eyes.

"Yeah well, you should remind your pack that Allison and I are still very much human and don't want to dine on any meat that doesn't come from a vendor," Stiles insists to Derek, because he's pretty sure his boyfriend is going to congratulate Erica and Isaac on their catch later.

"I definitely agree with Stiles on that," Allison supplies and shoots Scott a pointed look.

"Allison, I brought you that dead squirrel _one time_! It was a joke," Scott mumbles and even Derek laughs with them at that.

There's the sound of a door slamming and Erica and Isaac appear in the kitchen, holding massive (store-bought) turkeys in their hands.

"Did we do good?" Isaac asks Stiles eagerly, and Stiles smiles kindly at him.

"Yeah, you definitely did good," he agrees and Isaac beams.

Boyd starts to give them all instructions on what to do with the turkeys so that they would be properly cooked by tomorrow morning. They all set to work, trying to get everything prepared so that they can eat on time the next day. Erica sidles next to Allison and tries to steal some pumpkin pie filling when she isn't looking. Scott looks confused when Boyd gives him directions on what to do to make cranberry sauce. There's a moment, when Isaac drops a glass and it shatters on the floor, where he looks like someone's about to strike him for his blunder. Derek just pats him on the shoulder and retrieves a broom and dustpan. Stiles throws an arm around Isaac and babbles about how he already ruined one sweet potato today with his floundering.

"Us clumsy kids have to stick together right?" Stiles jokes and Isaac relaxes visibly at once, a slightly timid smile appearing on his lips.

After that, everyone helps wrap up the food and store it in the fridge before starting to head towards their homes.

Derek and Stiles linger in the doorway for their goodbye.

"So I'll be over here at seven tomorrow," Stiles supplies to Derek and Derek gives a nod.

"What time are you and your dad having dinner?" he asks, leaning his head back against the doorframe, eyes stuck on Stiles.

"Not until later at night. He usually has to work during the day on Thanksgiving. Nothing like a roasted turkey and a carving knife to bring out the domestic violence in families," Stiles quips and Derek laughs.

"Hey, by the way, you know you're invited at my house tomorrow right? My dad really wants you over for dinner to get to know you better...although the phrase he actually used was 'get to know you as something other than a murder suspect'," Stiles says and feels his heart beat slightly faster at the look Derek gives him. It's a look that's soft and warm and..._thankful_.

"I'll be there," Derek promises quietly, and then he moves closer, cups Stiles' face in his heads and kisses him. It's long and passionate and it's a kiss that Stiles always equates to the word 'home' for some reason.

Derek breaks away first (he's the one who almost always does). Stiles hate how purposeless his lips feel when Derek's not attached to them. The werewolf pushes him gently out the door.

"Get going, your dad's probably waiting up for you," he states and smiles.

There's another goodbye kiss that lasts several minutes before Stiles finally slams the door to his Jeep closed and heads on home.

/

By noon, the whole pack is seated around the dining room table, which is practically sagging beneath the weight of all the food. Stiles has to actually remind himself not to drool at the aromas wafting over him and also reminds himself that he has another Thanksgiving dinner to attend later that night. It's going to be the first time that him, Derek, and his dad will all together, besides at the jailhouse that is. Stiles just hopes that the meal doesn't end with handcuffs and claws.

Yeah, no, that's definitely an ending that's much more appropriate for when him and Derek are in bed together. Stiles grins at the thought and Scott gives him a why-are-you-smiling-like-an-idiot look.

The pack starts to heap their plates full of food and Stiles is about to put a forkful of turkey in his mouth when Derek speaks up suddenly.

"My...family and I," he begins slowly, not really looking at anyone, "used to have this tradition where we went around the table saying what we were thankful for before we ate."

Derek's words are meant with a stunned silence and no one knows how to respond at first. Derek almost never brings up his family, and has definitely never brought up a happy time when they had all been together. It's Boyd who finally breaks the awkward quiet.

"My family does that too," he confides and the tension disappears.

"Okay, who wants to start then?" Stiles asks them all brightly. Beneath the table, he interlaces his fingers with Derek's, wanting to be physically closer to him after his confession.

"I'll go!" Allison volunteers, always game for anything. She glances around the table as she thinks of what to say.

"I'm thankful for...Scott, being the most amazing person to ever enter my life." Erica pretends to gag at the sweetness of that as Allison flashes a goofy grin to a love struck Scott. "And I'm thankful for this pack...for accepting me, even though I have the family that I have."

Allison looks at Derek when she says this and everyone knows what she's really saying. That she's sorry about her Aunt Kate causing the death of Derek's family. And how she knows that none of her apologies will ever bring them back. Derek meets Allison's eyes and gives her a small nod.

Scott goes next.

"I'm thankful for Allison, of course. For my mom always being there for me. For Stiles, being the best friend a dude could ever have. Oh, and for Derek...for letting me in his pack, despite all my bullshit," Scott says.

Derek looks surprised.

"I'm thankful for Derek too," Erica jumps in quickly. "Thanks to him, I'm not at the bottom of the social food chain anymore. Oh...and I'm also thankful for my amazing rack." She glances down at her boobs lovingly and Derek clears his throat in discomfort. Stiles and Scott glance at each other and then look away swiftly before either one of them starts to laugh.

Isaac takes a moment before he starts to speak. "I'm thankful for my dad...not for being the person that he was in the end, but for knowing him as the loving parent he used to be. I'm thankful for Derek, for giving me power and for helping me not to be afraid of my own shadow. I'm really thankful to be a part of this pack...this family." Isaac looks down in embarrassment when he finishes.

Erica leans over and ruffles his hair fondly.

Boyd goes next . "I'm thankful for Derek and this pack as well," he states solemnly. "And I'm also thankful for Elaina...my new girlfriend." Boyd bows his head in modesty as the table reacts to his news.

"You have a girlfriend?" Derek asks as Erica says, "Congrats bro, is she hot?"

"Of course," Boyd answers Erica and then answers Derek somewhat sheepishly. "Yes."

Derek frowns at this.

"Does she know about us?" he inquires slowly and Boyd shakes his head hastily. Derek continues to frown.

"She's a really nice girl, Derek. You would like her if you met her. And besides, how could it be any worse than dating a girl who's parents are werewolf hunters," Boyd inquires with a friendly wink to Allison

"Hey!" Scott cries and Boyd smiles, shrugging.

"You know it's true," he says, somewhat smugly.

Scott takes the opportunity to throw a pea at Boyd, who simply opens his mouth and catches it. He continues to smile as he swallows and everyone laughs. Derek still doesn't look pleased, but decides that it's a conversation that will have to take place later. Instead, he looks at Stiles, waiting for him to list all his reasons for giving thanks.

"Well, I'd like to first start off with the fact that I'm thankful that Jackson is no longer a really creepy lizard dude," Stiles jokes before turning serious. "I'm thankful that my dad got his job back, that my best friend hasn't been successful in killing me during a full moon, that this pack accepts me as the awkward, useless human that I am, and mostly, I'm thankful that I get to enjoy all the perks that come with having Derek Hale as a boyfriend."

Stiles' words are met with whistles (Erica and Allison) and gags (Scott). Derek slides his thumb over Stiles knuckles beneath the table.

Lastly, it's Derek's turn to go and he looks like he suddenly very much regrets coming up with this idea. Derek and sappy emotions never went hand in hand.

"I'm thankful for..." Derek glances around the table, and then at the room at large. Stiles wonders if he sees the newly refurbished walls, or the skeletal remains of the once charred house.

"I'm thankful for this pack...for being here. For accepting me as their alpha. And..." Derek's voice dies for a second and Stiles squeezes his hand. His voice comes back stronger. "I'm thankful that I have a family again. Now let's eat."

Everyone cheers and scrambles for their forks and knives. During all the chaos, Stiles leans over and kisses Derek on the cheek.

"I'm kind of in love with you right now," Stiles whispers and Derek looks at him, inhaling sharply. But they're in the presence of the pack and Stiles knows Derek can't reply the way he wants to (aka throwing Stiles onto the table and fucking him senseless).

The food is delicious. Everyone praises Boyd as the god of cooking. Dessert comes out and Stiles manages to stuff four pieces of pumpkin pie down his throat. Their Thanksgiving ends when Allison apologizes and says she has to leave early before her parents start to get suspicious.

Allison grabs her coat and Scott pulls out his car keys when a voice cries out.

"Wait!" Everyone turns to look at Erica.

"What about the wishbone?" she inquires and everyone exchanges glances.

"Who's going to break it?" asks Boyd calmly.

"Isaac," everyone chimes at the same time and Isaac gives them an embarrassed smile. He steps up though, clearly game.

"Who else? C'mon ladies and werewolves, someone step up and go against our boy Lahey over here for their wish come true," Stiles says in his best announcer voice.

"I vote Stiles," Scott proclaims and the group mumbles their assent.

"Wait...no...not me! I'm weak human boy, I can't go up against strong werewolf dude," Stiles protests but Derek is already shoving him towards Erica who has the wishbone in her hand.

"Don't worry, Stiles, I promise I'll give you a fair shot," Isaac swears and gives him a wink. They each reach out a hand and grab opposite ends of the wishbone.

"On the count of three," Erica says.

"One..."

What the hell can Stiles wish for that he didn't already have?

"Two..."

His mom back? That wouldn't happen. A million dollars? A marriage proposal from Derek? Actual talent on the lacrosse field?

And then Stiles knows exactly what to wish for.

"...three!"

Isaac's and Stiles' arms both jerk back and the wishbone snaps into two pieces. Stiles holds the larger piece.

"What'd you wish for?" Derek asks playfully in a low voice, his mouth right up against Stiles ear, making him shiver in the best way.

"I'll never tell," Stiles smirks.

He wished for this pack to stay together. To remain connected through everything that they would encounter in life: the good, the bad, the everyday mundane things. As a pack.

_As a family_.

* * *

**I'm not sure how soon I'll be able to put the next chapter up because I am on vacation right now and my friend is coming to stay at my lake house and I'll probably be busy doing summer-like activities. Although my friend is a Teen Wolf fan and if she reads this fanfic and forces me to write chapter three...I'll probably comply. Please leave your reviews, I love hearing from you guys! I also love knowing your opinions so if you have anything that you think I could improve on, do _not_ hesitate to let me know! Also I made up Boyd's girlfriend, Elaina, and she will not have any major part in this fic. I just wanted to Boyd to get some lovin' too because I feel like he's forgotten a lot by the fans. Okay, I'm shutting up now! Thanks for reading you awesome people you!**


End file.
